My Life as a Nobody
by wandizlessaykes
Summary: Bella is a Plain-Jane college student living in NYC that is until she meets famous actor Edward Cullen. Will he break her heart or will they fall madly in love with each other? Read to find out more! AU/AH, Rated M for later chapters! :


Hello all, this is my very first fanfic so… please give me FEEDBACK. I don't know about my story plot so give suggestions. Hopefully no one has used this same idea and if SO JUST TELL ME AND I'LL STOP. I don't like taking other peoples work so… just let me know.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight so don't be hatin on me…. God that was akward.. Oh and I hope its ok that I use Starbucks cause I don't have any rights to use there name too.

BPOV

"**Isabella Swan?" My new Creative Writing teacher , Professor Newman yelled out loud. "Yes?" I said. "Can I please speak to you?" Ugh… Why did this teacher have to pick out me. It was the first class of my junior year at NYU and all I wanted to do was get a coffee and meet my best friend Alice at her apartment. "Sure.." I walked slowly up to her mahogany desk as the rest of my peers left the classroom. I observed her nervous behavior and thought about how she reminded me of a mouse. "Ah yes Isabella.. I've heard wonderful things about you!" She exclaimed, a little too loudly. "Umm thanks..?" I said, I never like to get extra attention during or after class by my teachers because of the fact that I am the most akward person on Earth. " You should take this as a compliment Isabella, I am greatly looking forward to having you in my class." "Oh well er.. I am excited too and umm do you mind calling me Bella? It's what most people call me." I said nervously while staring down at my worn out chucks. " Of course. I will see you tomorrow.. Bella" She said emphasizing the last words. I quietly stumbled out of the classroom and ventured across the urban landscape of New York City. I finally laid eyes on my object of desire…. Starbucks! I ran inside and to my much embarrassment, tripped on the lip of the doorway. When I fell, I fell directly into a extremely well dressed middle aged business man, in the process spilling his drink all over him. "Shit.. I'm sooooo sorry Sir." I said apologetically while standing up. " What the fuck? Can't you just watch where your stepping I mean Jesus look at my suit, it's ruined." He said angrily at me. " I'm sorry…." I said quietly. He then stepped towards the door glared at me and said "Just watch where your going." I hadn't realized till then but everyone in the store had been looking at me. I looked down and quickly stepped toward the counter. I made my order and waited patiently, keeping my eyes on my chucks not trying to gain any more attention. As the barista screamed my order I ran up to the counter and ran out the door. All I wanted to do was drink my coffee and go relax at Alice's. As I was speed walking down the street towards the corner I heard a faint yell. I dismissed it and kept walking and drinking until I felt someone grab my shoulder. "AHHHHHH" I screamed, I don't know why I screamed. I guess I just was startled, I hadn't noticed till now but I had apparently spilled my coffee again, on a person, again. I nervously looked up and gasped. Standing before me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. He was tall and slim and was obviously good in shape. His face looked like the gods had personally put it together, with high cheekbones and long straight nose and the most deep green eyes I had ever seen. His hair was a mess of bronze.. Is bronze even a hair color? I didn't know nor care, he looked slightly familiar but I shook it off. "Ummmm… Oh god I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to spill it on you I just got startled." He didn't look mad just surprised. "No no its fine." He said. Oh god he had a British accent and his voice was so deep and sexy… I blankly stared at his face while he said something. " Oh um sorry I didn't catch that?" I said, clearly embarrassed. " I was just saying that I grabbed you because I think you may have taken my coffee back at Starbucks…" He said. Did I see a hint of embarrassment in his face too? "Oh….. God I'm sorry I'm just having an off day. Here. " I pulled out a five from my wallet and shoved it towards him. " Oh no no no, I don't want your money I was just here to give you your coffee." He said politely. "Thanks that was really sweet." I said, I was having trouble not staring at him so I just did my usual and stared at my shoes. "Oh no don't mention it. I'm Edward by the way" He extended his hand and I took it. "I'm Bella, it's really nice to meet you. But listen sorry I've really got to go. See you later!" I said while running off towards the nearest cab. **

**EPOV**

There she ran away. No one ever ran away from me, it was weird as if she didn't know who I was. I mean who didn't know who I was? This puzzled me greatly. I thought of her as I walked back towards Starbucks. She was beautiful, no that wasn't the right word… stunning. Yes, that's the word and the way she acted towards me, it confused me. She didn't scream. She didn't try and attack me. She didn't even want an autograph. "Hmm…" I said aloud as I continued to think about her.

**BPOV**

"Gramercy Park please." I said to the slightly older middle eastern taxi driver. As the towering buildings became a blur above me I thought of Edward and how out of my league he was. " Excuse miss but were here." He said, awakening me from my daydream of Edward. Ugh I need to get him out of my head I was becoming stalker creepy. I jumped out the cab and threw eight dollars at the cabbie. I ran towards Alice's building and stopped when I felt a sudden vibration in my pocket. Coincidentally, it was a text from none other than Alice.

_You almost here……?_

I quickly punched out a message and quickly pressed sent.

_I'm walking up to you building now.__J _

_I quickly ran up to her apartment and knocked on the door rapidly. Immediately after she whipped open the door, squealed and hugged me. " BELLA!!! OMG We haven't seen each other in FOREVER!!!!" I took my 4'11 best friend in a hug and smiled. "It's been 3 days and we talked this morning on the phone." I attempted to say to her but her jet black hair was just covering my mouth. " No no no it's far too long!" She said ashamed of what I had said. Alice was a student at the Fashion Institute and was attempting to start a line. She was a genius when it came to clothes, although much to her dismay I almost never took her advice. "So I see your still sporting the chucks, sweat pants and long sleeve tee look….." She said jokingly angry at me. "Hey not all of us can take wearing heels 24/7.." I retorted. " Not 24/7.…… 24/6 you know I take Sundays off!" She joked even though I knew she was serious. "So…. What do we have on our agenda tonight?!" I said excitingly to her. " I was thinking of a low key girl's night? Pizza, TV and maybe some movies?" She asked and before she could say anything else I screamed. "Sounds perfect!" She knew that this was my favorite type of thing we could do._

_After an hour of eating pizza and painting our fingernails and toenails we flipped on the TV. It was obviously already on E! and so I just agreed that we'd watch that for a few minutes until the movies came on. I was absentmindedly playing with my hair when a story came on E! news about a new up and coming famous movie star who was supposedly the most popular actor in Hollywood. I didn't really pay much attention to it until they showed a picture of him and I gasped. Alice turned to me and said "Bella, honey what's wrong???" It was him, it was Edward. "Alice… Who is that?" I said while pointing towards the TV. "Oh him…. That piece of heaven is Edward Cullen. Really Bella? Your that out of it? He's been popular for like a year now. Wait why do you ask?" She asked curiously. "Because I accidentally attacked him with coffee today." I said sheepishly._


End file.
